You're Beautiful, Sonic
by Ksonic
Summary: iPod challenge taken on! I chose five songs that I enjoy and fit them into a SonAmy story. I doubt many of you will like the songs, but, hey, it's a good write I would say.


Ok, yes, yes, I know I should be working on another story (actually about five altogether, three of them online) instead of coming up with a new one, but, hey, this is what happens when a person has writer's block and doesn't want to think about the other story lol. So, anyway, after having seen stories online based off of songs put on shuffle on your iPod, I've decided to give it a try. Let me know what you think, please!

* * *

_Stay Beautiful, Taylor Swift_

This secret love was getting hard to keep. She knew it, and her friends who knew about _him_ knew it. Sometime, and soon, they all knew she'd loose it, and tell him what she really thought, that she loved him more then a friendship love. Amy Rose was like that; a secret was usually not kept long. So when she walked up to him one day, with determination in her eyes, her friends automatically braced themselves for some consoling if he said he didn't love her back.

"Sonic, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…but I've kept putting it off," the young girl stammered, looking up at her hero and love uncertainly.

"What is it, Amy?" the blue hedgehog asked, oblivious to what he was getting himself into.

"Sonic…Everything about you is…well, beautiful. You're caring spirit, and…you are cute too. But you put everyone else before you, and I think…I'm in love with you."

If the pink hedgehog had been able to keep it in, maybe, another few years, maybe, it might've been easier to win him over. It didn't happen that way.

_I'll Make a Man Out of You, Disney_

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Working like a man was supposed to. Her green skirt and orange shirt were covered in dirt, her back aching tremendously. Too bad Sonia wasn't able to get her out of this one…

It all started because Amy had decided to follow Sonic, Sonia, and Manic when they ran away from that orphanage. Now, here they were, living off the land. Sonic had just left to look for something to eat, Sonia was cooking what little food they did have, and Manic was helping Amy make the hut of which the boys were to sleep in. Looking weary eyed up into the sky, she saw a few clouds and a bright blue sky. The trees made the sun shine hard to come down to them.

With a sigh the pink hedgehog shuffled over towards Sonia.

"Why do we have to make the hut for the boys?" she asked curiously. "I thought they liked sleeping outside."

"They do," Sonia replied, looking up from her work to look over Amy. "But they'll need it if it ever rains, trust me, Sonic hates water."

"I've noticed by now," Amy answered, and she sighed again. "But why can't they make their own hut?"

"Manic's helping you."

"Yeah, but Sonic isn't doing it. I have to fill in for him."

"Amy, listen," Sonia started, being careful to make herself sound calm, (for she too was too worn out to argue) "I don't like this situation either. But if they're going to force us into this situation, for you to do a man's job, well then honey, act like a man. Show them you're tougher then you look. You never know, they may start respecting you more…And Sonic could notice you more too."

With her third sigh within the last minute, Amy again walked off, and vowed to herself, that she would indeed try to act manly. If it made Sonic notice her, then so be it.

_So Yesterday, Hillary Duff_

She would be okay. She didn't need him. Who needed Sonic anyway? Only the weak who couldn't rescue themselves, she told herself.

And Amy wasn't weak.

But as she sat in the jail cell in Eggman's ship, she found it hard not to give up and start crying. Why couldn't she just tell herself, that Sonic was so…so…yesterday? Yes, that was the word. He was so yesterday. She was growing up today.

She wondered if she should try and get out by herself soon. She did in fact have her hammer. Why wait until trouble came, or until a certain un-mentionable blue hedgehog came to _save her_?

"Psst, Amy."

Or he could come save her now. That would work too.

With a sigh, she stood up, allowed the hedgehog to bust her out, hold her as he dodged bullets…

"Well, we made it!" Sonic exclaimed, setting Amy down on the green grass and smiling brightly at her.

Amy didn't smile back however, and Sonic's look changed from happiness to curiosity.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The fact that I can't make you so yesterday," Amy mumbled, and she walked off, not wanting Sonic to walk her home.

Because then she'd really not get over him.

_Like Whoa, Aly & AJ_

(Though this is sung by girls Sonic needs to have his own thoughts… =))

It was like a roller coaster ride. To and fro the blue hedgehog traveled, never stopping for more then a minute to observe his surroundings. The wind blew fresh in his fur and his face, blowing away thoughts as well. The wind had caught up with his fur.

And this was what Sonic loved.

He increased his speed, going up and down, and side to side at ninety degree angles. Laughing the entire time, the hedgehog ran, not giving into tired muscles, for, they weren't even there. Nothing was in his way; he felt free, more free then even a bird could feel. He didn't need to fly; all he needed was his feet.

He wanted to stay running forever. He didn't want this roller coater to end. But, something stopped him, against his will.

She wasn't supposed to be able to get in the way like that. She-and only she- was able to get into his mind with the wind, was able to make his roller coaster too complicated for him to ride.

No, he realized. When she was involved, he was on a completely different coaster. And this roller coaster just didn't make since.

He stopped running for a minute, staring down at his surroundings. Her image was there, and stronger like. With a huff he continued running, and, for a while, he was able to keep her out of his mind.

Because the wind worked this time.

_Paranoid, Jonas Brothers_

He was paranoid. No, to Sonic, there had to be a better word for his feelings. Freaked? Scared out of his socks? There had to be something to describe it more…

And it was all because of one, pink, bubbly girl hedgehog.

It wasn't that he liked her. Because he didn't. (Actually he did.) It's just that she wouldn't stop bothering him. (Yet he loved every minute of it.) Every minute upon the hour, she seemed to be there. Chasing him again.

"When will she grow up?!" he exclaimed to his older sister later that day, and she only shrugged.

"Don't take this wrong, bro," she answered slowly, as she looked up from her supper preparations, "but if you weren't my bro I'd like you too. You are kinda cute, you're fast, you focus on others-"

"Alright, where're you going with this?" Sonic demanded, tapping his foot for emphasis. Sonia sighed.

"You know what, forget it. You like her, Manic's right whether you believe it or not-"

"Bu-"

"Will you listen for a minute, Sonic?!" Sonia screamed. "Just get over it! You're paranoid for no reason!"

"Am not! She won't stop chasing me!"

"What's all the screaming 'bout?"

A green hedgehog walked in then, followed by a younger pink hedgehog.

"Yeah, don't kill each other," Amy joked, but her face turned serious when Sonic gave her that look.

The look that meant he was confused and frustrated about something.

"A run can clear my mind better then you, Sonia," Sonic growled, and he stormed out of the small room.

With a shrug, Sonia went back to working on supper, and Manic gave Sonia a look of, "'Bout her again?"

"You got it, bro," was all she said to him.

Amy, still lost asked Manic later about the whole thing.

"Paranoid bro's aren't fun, Amy," was his answer.

* * *

That's all for now folks! I might make another one of these someday, because I did enjoy doing it. If you didn't like some of these songs, well, there's not much of a reason to come complaining to me, now is there? Anyway, review nicely please! (Criticism in _GRAMMAR_ is fine.)


End file.
